


Made and Used and Wasted

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, I guess this would take place during days, i don’t exactly know why i wrote this, just kinda did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: “I’ve been having these weird dreams lately,” Roxas said.“That’s strange,” Axel said. “I’m pretty sure we’re not supposed to have those.”“Oh,” Roxas said. “Well, I have.”“Do you want to talk about them?” Axel asked, before taking a bite of his ice cream and looking out across Twilight Town.





	Made and Used and Wasted

“I’ve been having these weird dreams lately,” Roxas said.

“That’s strange,” Axel said. “I’m pretty sure we’re not supposed to have those.”

“Oh,” Roxas said. “Well, I have.”

“Do you want to talk about them?” Axel asked, before taking a bite of his ice cream and looking out across Twilight Town.

* * *

_ Roxas looked around. The space he found himself in was empty, except for the floor beneath his feet. The floor, circular and made of glass and filled with color, seemed to glow in the darkness. Roxas didn’t want to know what would happen if he tried to leave that circle of glass. _

_ He walked around the outside first, getting a sense of the size of his space. Then he walked farther in. _

_ The glass depicted a boy, holding a keyblade and apparently asleep. Roxas knelt down next to his face. It looked so familiar, like he should know it better than his own. _

_ Footsteps sounded, behind him, and he turned. Standing there was… _

_ Was… _

* * *

“Who?” Axel asked. He’d finished his own ice cream, and was eyeing Roxas’ uneaten bar.

“It… changes,” Roxas said. “Every time. I told you it was weird.”

* * *

_ Standing there was the boy in the picture on the floor. He was smiling, like he’d been expecting Roxas for some time and was glad to see him. _

* * *

_ Standing there was someone who looked like the boy in the picture, but different. He was frowning, as though Roxas reminded him of someone or something distasteful. _

* * *

_ Standing there was a taller boy with long, silver hair that covered his eyes. His shoulders sagged as a weak smile appeared on his face, and Roxas wasn’t sure what that meant. _

* * *

_ Standing there was a girl with brown hair. She looked confused, like she didn’t recognize him, which Roxas felt was fair, because he didn’t recognize her, either. _

* * *

_ Standing there was a woman with blue hair and armor. She wasn’t standing straight, and she was breathing heavy, but she looked at him like he was someone she had been searching for for an eternity. _

* * *

_ Standing there was a man with brown hair and wearing a black coat. He was covering his eyes, doubling over. He looked like he was screaming, but Roxas didn’t hear a voice. _

* * *

Roxas fell silent, then. Axel plucked his ice cream out of his hand, and was met with no resistance.

“I’m gonna eat this just so it doesn’t melt,” He said. “So, you’re dreaming, and it’s about people you don’t know? That is pretty weird.”

“That wasn’t everyone,” Roxas said, voice barely above a whisper. “I just…”

“Take your time, dude,” Axel said. “You’re all good.”

Roxas nodded, and took a deep breath.

* * *

_ Standing there was Xion. She was grinning, and crying, and shifting her weight back and forth from foot to foot as though it took all her self control to keep from running to him. _

* * *

“Xion?” Axel asked. “You sure?”

Roxas nodded again. “Positive. Who else could she be?”

“Right,” Axel said, shifting uncomfortably. “Anyone else?”

* * *

_ Standing there was a girl with blonde hair and a white nightgown. She gave him a small, sad smile that looked too much like an expression he might make, and Roxas shivered. _

* * *

Axel seemed legitimately unsettled by the girl’s description. He looked down at the two empty ice cream sticks in his hand.

“Do you know her?” Roxas asked.

“What?” Axel deflected. “Why would I? Is that everyone?”

Roxas looked at him in obvious disbelief, but didn’t push the issue. “No,” He said. “There’s one more person, and I think he might be the worst.”

“The worst… how?” Axel asked. He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable.

* * *

_ Standing there was a boy who looked exactly like Roxas, except for his outfit. He smiled, grateful for something Roxas didn’t understand. _

* * *

“Oof,” Axel said intellectually. “Hey, I know, maybe you’re dreaming about your Somebody, and people he knew.”

“Then why do I see Xion?” Roxas asked.

“Maybe… that’s _ her _ Somebody?” Axel suggested. He didn’t really seem to believe it himself.

Roxas gave him a dirty look. “Are you hiding something from me?” He asked.

“I…” Axel said.

“You _ are _ !” Roxas said, pointing at him. “What is it? What don’t you want me to know? Who _ are _ these people?”

“Hey!” Axel said. “I’d tell you if I could, okay? But if you found out some of these things, we’d _ both _ get terminated.”

“Who’s left to miss us besides each other?” Roxas asked. “Xion’s gone. No one else in the Organization _ cares _ . Do _ we _ even care?”

“Cool it,” Axel said. “Dead people eat no ice cream.”

Roxas pointed at the sticks in Axel’s hand. “Do _ living _ people?”

Axel sighed. “Look, Roxas. If I could, I’d tell you in a beat of the heart I don’t have. But I _ can’t _.”

Roxas sighed, and looked out across the sunset of Twilight Town.

“Let’s head back, okay?” Axel suggested. “I don’t know about you, but I’m _ exhausted _.” Axel stood, and yawned for good measure.

Roxas did not stand.

“Come on,” Axel said.

* * *

_ The person standing there began to move forward, towards Roxas. Without thinking, he rose and moved to meet them. _

_ Something different happened for each person it was. _

_ The boy in the picture vanished on contact. Roxas looked down at himself and saw that boy’s clothes, that boy’s hands. _

_ The picture boy’s strange doppelgänger summoned a keyblade, and Roxas summoned his own, and the two began to fight. _

_ The silver haired boy picked him up, and his hair fell back from his eyes. One blue, one yellow. He said something, something Roxas couldn’t hear, and tucked him under his arm. _

_ The brown haired girl approached cautiously, and looked him over carefully. She asked him a silent question, and he tried to answer. Even if he had known what he was trying to say, he made no sound. _

_ The woman knelt, putting her hand on his cheek and beginning to sob. Roxas put his own hand over hers, and let her, unsure of what else to do. _

_ The man, upon colliding with him, uncovered his eyes and staggered backwards. He yelled, and Roxas still couldn’t hear him, but he could understand the desperation. “Run,” The man was saying. _

_ Xion hugged him, sobs wracking her body, and he hugged her, crying as well. He missed her. Why had she had to go? She was one of his best friends. _

_ The blonde girl took his hand and spoke quickly, her voice reaching him in whispers he could almost understand. He strained his ears, and caught nothing. _

_ The boy who looked like him took his hand, too, but shook it once before letting it go. Roxas couldn’t hear him, but he understood when he spoke. “Thank you,” The boy said. “For everything.” _

* * *

Roxas sat on the clock tower in silence for a long time, even after Axel had left. He knew he should have gone back to the castle, but something stopped him.

He… didn’t want to have that dream again. Whoever showed up, he didn’t want to see them.

Or maybe he _ did _ want to see them, and that was even worse somehow.

Roxas stood. He couldn’t stay awake forever.


End file.
